Orange Shinobi Forever
by kyo anime
Summary: Michelangelo Hamato is the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the former missing nin of Konoha. How will his new life and family be and why does he always get such powerful 'enemies? And was he the only one reincarnated?
1. Chapter 1

Orange Shinobi Forever

Chapter 1: His Bloody Path

**Kyo: This is my newest story but unlike all the other stories of mine that you read which I only type this one is written in a notebook and then type so that I can continue to right when I am not aloud tech.**

**I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Naruto but the idea is original as I have never read anything similar to this, so even if you have I have not so I am not stealing any ideas besides generic ones like doing crossovers by reincarnation. The chapters for this story will also be longer since they are first written in a notebook so enjoy.**

Naruto had tried to be a loyal shinobi to Konoha but even he had a limit and assassination attempts on him at least three times a day since he was named Tsunade's successor was going to far. He had not trained so hard and fought so much in the name of this village for him to just take it as they once again tried to kill him off.

He had taken after his father with very little help Jiraiya and has become a seal master. He had also without anyone's knowledge befriended the Kyuubi , he thought that if they were going to be stuck together they might as well get along and be friends. This two things aloud him to seal his things in his own mindscape.

In his mindscape he had sealed different outfits, food (read: Ramen and meat), his twin katanas- one for fire chakra and one for wind chakra, Zabuza's Kubikiri, Haku's repaired mask, massive supplies of kunai and shuriken, and plenty of scrolls filled with techniques and blank ones for any new techniques he created. Naruto also had the toad summon scroll sealed in his mindscape as the toads liked him more than Jiraiya and just in case he meet anyone worth training he carried a dozen element chakra sheets (the ones that go through different actions depending on you element(s)), he also had tons of ninja wire.

All in all he was set for life with all the stuff he had sealed in his mindscape. Mind you it took him a lot of practice and meditation before he could unseal things from his mindscape without actually having to go there but he eventually managed it.

Naruto also had almost as large of a ninjutsu library as Kakashi after he discovered the trick of using Kage Bunshins to train faster in ninjutsus and genjutsus since it was always more effective to do physical training and taijutsu training on your own to make sure you get the muscle and muscle memory that the clones can not transfer back to you as they are made out of pure chakra.

Naruto did not usually train his swords using clones expect when he was trying a new dangerous technique. He also found clones very helpful when he invented new jutsus both elemental and illusions.

Naruto used to suck at genjutsus but foxes are masters of illusions, being the tricksters they are, and the Kyuubi refused to have a container that sucked at them and so the chakra control training from hell began. This includes walking up and down waterfalls, balancing on top of grass and kunai, and by the way the gorge that Jiraiya shoved him down and he couldn't grip the sides of - well now he could. All in all Naruto was more than able to handle himself alone in his world of shinobis.

Finally when the big day came Naruto sealed all his photos in his mindscape and with one more look around he deemed himself ready to go after he dropped off his letters to his true important people: Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame, and her father at the ramen stand. These letters explained his reasons for leaving and how much he would miss them. To put an end to it all Naruto stopped at his father's mansion before leaving Konoha, which if he had any say in the matter would be forever. He took all the scrolls of his parents and all their money, which he was low on due to being stuck in Konoha because he was to be the future Hokage. Well that was one dream he no longer wanted to fulfill after all he wanted to become Hokage to stop being hated and protect those precious to him, none of which was happening in fact the opposite was happening.

The villagers seemed to hate him more than ever and they had started to turn their glares on those precious to him. Naruto would not stand for his precious people being put in harms way. Naruto then left Konoha without a backwards glance.

Naruto killed evil missing nins left and right and turned in their heads for the bounties on them. Konoha sent ninja after him. Tsunade sent many of the rookie nine to try and get him to come back to Konoha and the council hired ninjas that hated him in Konoha and foreign nins to kill him.

Those sent to kill him got caught in fatal and/or crippling traps and those sent to convince him could never find him, after all he had mastered his father's Hirashin no Jutsu and now had a bunch of special kunai needed to do the jutsu in his mindscape. The only weapons he carried outside his mindscape were regular kunai and shuriken and he rarely had to use anything else.

Currently he was hiding from Hinata and Kiba who were trying to find him an Tsunade's orders. He was hiding in a temple of Inari, he figured that with the Kyuubi sealed in him that this goddess would be more inclined to protect him than any others. So he strolled through the hollowed halls until he reached the altar room where he offered rice and sake and asked for guidance to the life he wanted. Now neither Naruto nor the Kyuubi were expecting to get a reply let alone have Inari appear like she did.

"My children you have suffered much in this world and I wish to offer the chance of beginning again. There are some changes that I can not do but not being able to do them has many benefits," states Inari with a kind smile.

Naruto and the Kyuubi were to speechless to do anything but nod dumbly with hope in their eyes.

"I am not able to reverse the sealing without great risk to both your souls so you will be reincarnated much as you are now with a few tweaks to the seal and because of the seal you will have to keep your memories and current chakra levels," says Inari with growing mischief in her eyes.

"What kind of tweaks?" The Kyuubi asked knowing that his goddess would be able to hear him even though he is sealed.

"Much like Naruto can summon toads he will be able to summon you, but unlike the toads unless he on purposely releases your summoning you will be able to stay in the real world and use your chakra," replies Inari with a smirk.

"Well kit I am up for the deal but the final decision lays with you, after all if I don't like it I can just stay in your mindscape (which is now a forest and the Kyuubi wears a collar with the seal on it instead) while you have to deal with it," states the Kyuubi knowing it was a win-win for him.

"I will agree as long as you promise me a true family and I am not talking just about blood relation," states Naruto with serious just radiating from him.

Inari nods just as serious as him and getting what he means exactly. Just as Inari sends Naruto and the Kyuubi to their new lifes Kiba and Hinata can only watch in horror as they realized they busted in to late.

Naruto just smiles a true smile at them as the light takes him and the Kyuubi away from his past and hopefully into a bright future.

**Kyo: Now Naruto seems really strong but I am one of those who believes that Naruto is always hiding behind a mask after all which is more likely him all of a sudden getting super strong under a teacher like Jiraiya or feeling threatened by the villagers causing him to train hard in secret and hide his skills. He also has a being of near unlimited chakra sealed inside him so he deserves to be strong but he is only physically and mentally strong and you will see the emotional wreak he is in later chapters. I also can not wait to show you my plan for the whole the Kyuubi out of the seal thing. Next chapter will be a lot like this one because like I used this chapter to get Naruto out of his original dimension the next chapter will be getting the turtles slimed and growing up as such.**

**On the chapter of Orange Shinobi Forever is Chapter 2: Turtle? Youngest?**

** The turtles grow up- some family bonding moments included, Tsunade's response to Naruto's leaving, and we shall moves towards the action the takes place in TMNT and if Mikey will tell his family of his past.**


	2. Chapter 2: Turtle? Youngest!

Orange Shinobi Forever

**Kyo: I am back and here is a new chapter.**

Chapter 2: Turtle? Youngest?

The last week or so had been quite the whirlwind for Naruto and Kyuubi. They had not expected to hatch from an egg in the pet store as a turtle. He also had three brothers that had hatched before him making him the youngest. Life was currently simple but Naruto knew that would change soon. He knew life was about to get interesting when he and his brothers got bought, his ninja training told him so. He looked at the bike the kid was going to take them home with and prepared himself for trouble and a rough ride. Little did he know about the chaos going on in his birth dimension because of his leaving.

In Konoha

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE?" came the yell from the Hokage's office.

"He disappeared in a flash of light in the altar room of the main Inari temple," states Kiba in a gruff voice looking less upset than the two females in the room.

Kiba was thinking, 'Good on you Naruto from escaping from this world that rarely was anything but a hellhole for you. You deserve more my rival and pack mate. One day we will meet again and when that day comes you better be happy or I am going on a man hunt.'

Tsunade was thinking, 'Damn it Naruto I don't have anyone else I trust to take my place. I will see you again my adopted son even if I have to destroy Konoha to do so. Right now though I have to continue my planning on how to punish the civilian council for telling me you were died.'

Hinata was thinking, 'Naruto I believe you have started a completely new life and hopefully you will have brothers that me and Hanabi can pounce since your heart belongs to another.'

Jiraiya who had heard the news from Kiba and Hinata as they came in was thinking, 'Well he is definitely is Kushina's son but that does not mean I will not track him down, after all he is my godson. I wonder what Tsunade's current plans for that lying civilian council are- well she can worry about that as I find a way to get all of Naruto's living precious people to where ever that crazy kid ended up.'

Meanwhile Kakashi and Iruka knowing that Jiraiya would be working on reuniting them with Naruto so they were organizing Iruka's class not only to be more intelligent than the older generations but to carry on Naruto's pranking legacy. Why was Kakashi there, well that is simple he was ANBU when Naruto started his pranks and he was awing the students with the various ways Naruto escaped ninjas of all levels including the ANBU and hunter nin. You could see that the kids were quickly rising Naruto to god status in the kids' eyes and no doubt the kids would spread it to everyone else. Iruka and Kakashi hoped to give Konoha a chance at the future with the newer generation.

Back to New York

Naruto could only watch wide-eyed at the truck heading for them and made a mental note to research this dimension soon as possible since their technology was way more advanced than his. He mentally groaned, that meant he had to study math and science then and if the talking going on around him was any indication a new language.

He could only sulk as he and his big brothers were covered in a green chemical and thrown into the sewer. His brothers soon fell asleep as the chemical started to affect them, he fought to stay awake until he was sure that his family was safe. He carefully watched as a very intelligent rat approach them then relaxed as the rat became protective of them and was also covered in green chemical. He smiled as he finally gave into sleep knowing his family had gained a wise father.

When he came to next all of his family were more human shape and looking at him with concern. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then took the offered hand of his new father with a bright smile. He stood on his new and shaky legs and his father kept a hold on his new three fingered hand and with his big brothers trailing behind them they made their way into the sewer to find a fixer upper home. They wondered for awhile their new bodies becoming wary until they found it, the perfect place. Naruto released another bright smile, it was big and shaped like a dome. It has many rooms and stairs leading to a second level with more rooms.

Their new father lead them into one of the lower level rooms where they all curled up together and fell asleep. Naruto woke up do to being shook by his elder brother **(from what I understand eldest=Leo, elder=Raph, and older=Donnie. This is in order from oldest to youngest.)**. He yawned and sat up and then accepted the hand given to him and let his elder brother pull him to his feet. He was led out into the main chamber of their new home where their new father was waiting. He led them through tunnels and Naruto **(only until Splinter names them)** realized he was looking for useful materials for their new home and food. So Naruto kept an eye out for such things even when he started goofing around with his brothers. He was very proud of himself when he found a bag full of apples and gave it to his new father. He received a smile and a pat on the head, which got his brothers interested in finding helpful stuff too. This made Naruto happy because it meant they would be better off as a group.

A week later

Their father had discovered his vocal cords and to Naruto's delight he started speaking Japanese. He and his brothers started to figure out that they had vocal cords and started to mimic the sounds their father made, to his shock and pride. One day he called them in front of him.

"My name is Splinter and I am your father," says Splinter who had switched to talking in English once he realized they had started to copy him. Naruto assumed that the language he changed to is the main one of this land since he recognized it from the pet store.

The turtles had sat down in order of age with him the youngest from Splinter's view on the far left. He started on the far left. He started on the far right.

"You are the oldest, Leonardo. Then there is Raphael the second oldest, then Donatello the second youngest, and the baby of our family is Michelangelo," stated Splinter pointing to the one he was naming so that their was no confusion.

The now Michelangelo decided all their names were to long so he started the nickname process by hugging his older brother next to him while saying, "Donnie!"

Then in a matter of five minutes they became Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey and Mikey could see the amusement dancing in his father's eyes at the nicknames.

Mikey went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. He had a true family and he was going to do all he could to keep them together and happy.

Mikey being the baby of the family was constantly watched, but he still found time for training and meditation. Then to his utter delight their father started to train them in combat. It was apparently how ninjas did things in this dimension. No use of flashy jutsus but blending with shadows, being silent, great patience, and peak physical condition.

Leo reminded him of Shino, silent and deadly but protective. Raph was like Kiba- loud and way over protective but strong and always seemed to have a trick hidden. Donnie was like Iruka- brilliant and modest with a hidden temper, oh the look on Raph's face the time he discovered Donnie's limit would forever be burned into his memories. In fact it was one of his and Kyuubi's favorites to replay when bored.

Donnie's Breaking Point

Raph had been teasing Donnie all day about everything he could think of and then he hit on the one subject that seemed to make Donnie snap.

"I bet you are not even our real brother with how big your brain is," stated Raph with a sneer, upset because Donnie had remained calm and silent through all of his teasing.

Donnie's reaction was to punch Raph while tears soaked his bandana, which they each had been given a different color one at the start of ninja training.

Mikey immediately glumped Donnie babbling about how of course he was their real brother and how good of a punch that was. Donnie after a moment of shock hugged back relaxing as Mikey's reassuring babbling continue.

Of course their father showed up soon after and Leo explained what has happened.

"Raphael do not tease your brother so, words can cause more harm than you think," scowled Splinter.

Raph just mutely nodded still in shock from the punch. Mikey did not talk or play with Raph for three days to make sure his mistake sunk in.

Now Mikey due to his past, personality, and his secret training was already better than his brothers in terms of strength but he goofed around when in training sessions with his father and brothers. Then it came to the first sparring session.

"This my sons will be sparring session, where you will test your skills against each other," states Splinter.

"First up is Leonardo and Raphael then Donatello and Michelangelo and then the two winners of these spars shall face each other," states Splinter watching his sons' reactions.

He is proud as Leonardo only tenses but Raphael clutches his fists with a smirk on his face. Donatello seems to be going over all the possibilities and he frowned slightly at Michelangelo's bored expression.

Raph got taken down fast and easy since he let his anger control him and attacked constantly and left many openings that Leo used against him.

Then it was time for round two starring Donnie and Mikey. Unfortunately for Donnie he only had data of Mikey when he was goofing around. Then again at that point the only one who truly knew what Mikey could was Mikey, at least in the dojo. So they were all surprised when Mikey had pinned Donnie in seconds were Leo took around six minutes to take down Raph.

Mikey just grinned at them while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Leo enters the ring and tries to get Mikey to attack him. Mikey did attack him but he used a faint, so just as Leo thought he was going to get the upper hand he got a left hook to the face. The end result was Leo getting taken down in just under a minute.

All were stunned with Mikey's display of skills but no one could complain for Mikey did not brag but just grin.

This pattern continued. They trained together with Mikey goofing around yet he would win the spars.

He was still the baby of the family though and he was treated as such. He was fussed over when injured or sick and protected from danger as much as possible. Of course his skills and wins in spars did lead to some questions. Mikey could still remember when he told them the truth.

Age: 13

"Mikey, why the hell are you so good when you just goof around during our training?" demands Raph, though earning a head smack from Splinter for language.

"Because I was a highly trained ninja in my past life," states Mikey nodding with a big grin on his face.

"Mikey I really doubt you're a reincarnation," says Donnie with an exasperated sigh.

"Believe what you want Donnie," replies Mikey before he bounces away to play video games. Mikey thinks its fun to recreate the fighting styles he sees and use them for new jutsu ideas.

Needless to say he stilled trained every night, had created equivalent hand signs for these with two fingers and a thumb on each hand, greatly increased his jutsu and fighting styles library.

He wanted to teach his family ninjutsus and genjutsus but due to his personality. He was unhappy with that but refused to change himself just to get them to believe him.

He and his brothers were now 16 and due to certain skills, or the lack of, they had taken on responsibilities in the family. Leo kept them busy and when he could calm, Raph reminded them to enjoy life and to express a wide range of emotions, Donnie mediated disagreements and was the fixer of all sorts of items along with inventing new ones, and Mikey keep things light and happy and was surprisingly the cook.

Mikey also did something else without his family know. He used his past life form to buy items. He got the money by finding lost items and pets. Which you would think would be hard in such a big city but was actually a cake walk compared to Tora.

That is why this morning we find Mikey cooking his family a healthy breakfast. Little did he know what this day would bring.

**Kyo: Finally done typing! Yes it ended in a cliffhanger so you will have to turn in for the next chapter to find out what I have planned.**


End file.
